Forgotten Fueds
by ValidHacker
Summary: Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts to take up the position of DADA Professor for the second time, much to the ennoyance of one Severus Snape. Remus finds himself longing to be with Snape. Severus finds hiself wanting to avoid Lupin at all cost.Love?
1. Remus Returns

Chapter One : The New Arrival

Severus Snape / Remus Lupin...

Another year at Hogwarts had begun. Following the dismal summer Professor Snape had had, another horrible year of idiotic students lay ahead of him. As he walked through the long winding passages of the Hogwarts dungeons he tried to think positive, happy thoughts. Anything to take his mind off what lay ahead of him this year.

It wasn't just the students that he despised looking after; it was the new arrival to the staff. Without him knowing, Albus Dumblodore had invited Remus Lupin back as DADA professor, and of course, he accepted. Severus was very sure that people only took the things he wanted in this school just to piss him off. Dumbledore knew he would have given his right arm for that position. Every year it was the same, Albus would hire some imbecile who at the end of the year would decide they couldn't handle the responsibility, and they left. The only difference this year was that it was the second time Lupin had been here, and Severus had that sixth sense feeling that things were not going to run smoothly. Not by a long shot.

He sighed and pushed the door to the Great Hall open. Putting on his best sneer he made his way to the staff table, walking through the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. _There's potter and his sidekick weasly, and the third wheel Miss Know-It-All Granger _he thaught. Another reason for Severus to hate his teaching position. He had to put up the Golden Trio endlessly causing trouble.

There was the Weasly boy who for no apparent reason simply turned Severus' stomach. Then you had the Know-It-All, Miss Granger, who for a 100 Gallons, couldn't resist waveing her hand in your face every time she knew the answer to a question. And of course, there was the Lords gift. The boy who lived, the miracle worker, the boy who every day made Severus want to lie in a hole and never come out. _Harry Potter._ The name alone caused a dull thumping ache over the potions masters left eye. _Ever since that little wretch stepped foot inside the school he's done nothing but break rules and cause trouble, _Severus complained to himself, _don't see what Albus makes a fuss about. Idiotic Potter boy and his father! _Severus took one last chance to throw Harry a death stare before taking his seat alongside the headmaster.

"Good Evening Severus my boy" Albus greeted him cheerfully "I think you should really try this treacle tart"

Ignoring his friends scowl, Albus spooned a large amount of treacle tart onto Severus' plate. Glowering with disgust Severus muttered a thank you, and forced himself to eat the mountain of sugary, honey dripping sweetness. He was never one for artery clogging foods, but from past experiences with Albus at the dinner table, he knew better to just stay silent and accept. "Have you heard about Miss Granger, Severus?" continued Albus. He was hoping to lighten his potions masters' mood before bed "Straight marks in all of her OWLS."

Severus gritted his teeth and swallowed what was left of the disgusting gloop in his mouth. "What else would you have expected from Miss Granger" he commented. "Quite right. She truly is an outstanding student, almost as good as you my boy when you were attending Hogwarts"

Albus smiled down at Severus, a twinkle in his eye. If there was one thing that annoyed Severus more then his students, it was that twinkle Dumbledore always had. There was just something interfering about it, as if he knew exactly what one was thinking. Numerous times Severus had come to the breaking point of whacking the old fool senseless, but there was something about Albus Dumbledore that prevented someone from harming him. His downright generosity, friendliness and his will to listen to the most ridiculous complaints and problems. Severus didn't like to admit it, but he actually enjoyed Dumbledores company. Even if he forced fatty foods onto him.

It was only now that Severus became aware of the person seated beside him. _Of all the bloody people sitting at this bloody table!_ his mind raged _I get stuck next to the beast. Damn that Albus interfering!_

He glared down at his plate wanting nothing more then to get up and leave. However, he knew he couldn't budge until Albus had cleared the tables. He glanced sideways and scowled at the wolf. _Nice to know he's eating with a fork_ he joked to himself.

A smirk crossed his lips and quickly vanished when he saw Remus smiling at him.

"Good pudding isn't it" Remus offered. He gave Severus a friendly smile, hoping to get a response. Severus grunted in reply and turned away again, glaring over at his own table. He spotted Draco Malfoy attempting to slip a firecracker into a first years soup and he quickly put a stop to it. With a swish of his wand, Severus had charmed the firecracker to shrivel up and collapse limply on Dracos hand. A stunned Draco stared up at the staff table and saw his Godfather/Potions master glaring warningly at him. Not wanting to cause trouble after just returning from home he silently went back to his meal.

"Well spotted Professor Snape" squeaked Professor Flitwick smiling annoyingly at Severus "Bravo. Show them whos boss right from the begining"

Severus suspected that Albus had bribed the other teachers into being kind towards his precious potions master, seeing as an old school mate he disliked has returned and taken his dream job. Not that the other professors weren't already kind towards him, Severus just choose not to let on that he liked any of them to much.

"If you don't mind headmaster, Id rather go to my chambers and get a good nights rest" he announced getting up and pushing in his chair. "Good evening, to you all" He said the last part with as much detest as he could muster, simply aimed at Lupin for being annoying. Sweeping down the hall towards the Slytherin table, he gave Malfoy a belt across the head for messing and retreated to his chambers.

"Do you think Severus will ever like me?" asked Remus addressing Dumbledore with a grin on his face.

"Give it some time my friend" Albus told him with that unmistakable twinkle in his eyes "Im sure Severus will eventually leave behind old grudges and seek a friend in you" 

Remus hoped so. Over the years, ever since he had left Hogwarts, Remus had always wonderd what became of Severus Snape. He had never seen him on his trips to Diagon Alley, nor when he had ventured down Knockturn alley in the hope of coming across a dark potion to help his transformations. He had hoped that maybe they could put they're old grudges to bed, start fresh and make the best of the time they would spend working side by side. He knew of course that hope was threading into deep waters. Remus never truly forgave himself for what they did to Snape in they're school days. He and The Marauders picked endlessly on Severus for no reason. Maybe they were envious of him and his talents. There was no doubt about it that Severus Snape was a much better wizard then they could ever have hoped to be.

But maybe it was time to become friends. The Dark Lord has been defeated, Severus proved to all those that doubted his loyalties that he truly was on our side. Grimmauld place was still in use. Mainly for Harry. Sirius was always there to give a helping hand whenever his nephew needed it, and he made a home for Harry. Remus lived with them, and the old Order members popped in every now and again. Times were good and a fresh start was in order.

Yes, it was time to settle old grudges.

"Hopefully Albus" muttered Remus staring after the potions master as he left the hall "Hopefully"


	2. Your putting who with who?

"Today we will be brewing a simple potion but there is no doubt that most of you will mess it up" Professor Snape drawled the next morning to his 6th year potions class.

He cast a side wards glance at Neville Longbottom who shifted uncomfortably in his stool. There was no doubt about it that Neville was the worst potions student to ever cross through Severus' dungeon. Perhaps except for a certain werewolf that Severus had had the misfortunes of going to school with.

"I will write the ingredients up on the blackboard and you all know where the ingredients cupboard is located" he continued. Severus turned his back on the class and wrote up:

A teaspoon of crushed Fire Ant eggs.

A tablespoon of blue elixir.

"It is a cure for a tooth ace, and it is _very simple_" he announced looking towards the Gryffindors. "You will add all ingredients _together_. Allow it to simmer for 5 minutes. Stir clockwise 14 times, and then anti-clockwise 7 times. Is that clear?"

There was a sea of nodding heads and the class rose to collect the ingredients.

"Mr Malfoy come here" called Severus through the crowd of teenagers.

Draco pushed and shoved his way past the Gryffindors, smiling when he made Neville drop a glass jar which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"You know how to perform a simple repairing charm Longbottom" Severus barked turning his back on the rest of the class.

"Draco, your father tells me things have been icy between you and your mother lately" said Severus looking up at the young teenager before him.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked at the floor.

"Things aren't well at all Godfather" he said after a moment of silence "She's trying to marry me off unwillingly"

Severus smirked at his godchild. "You're from a very wealthy family Draco, being married off is part of the deal"

"That's what father said!" spat the young Slytherin in pure disgust. "But I didn't ask to be born into a wealthy family. Why is it that you aren't married?" Severus leaned back in his chair. "Your from one of the most wealthiest families the wizarding world has ever seen, pure blood or not!"

Severus rolled his eyes "We'll discuss this later Dragon, I have an accident waiting to happen with Longbottom and Potter is annoying me"

Draco Malfoy smirked as he watched his Godfather remove Neville from the store cupboard for fear of a fire or worse. It was great having Severus as a Godfather, even if he had betrayed the Dark Lord. But he has turned many a death eater over to the good side. Draco's father being one of them. For a long time Lucius Malfoy had suspected betrayal in Severus Snapes part. When Severus finally made it known Lucius shut him out of the Malfoy family's lives, with the intentions of never again keeping company with him. But it wasn't until Severus came under threat from former death eaters and was badly injured that Lucius finally plucked up the courage to convert his old ways.

There's still that ounce of evil in the Malfoy's , and they continue to practice the dark arts. But what Slytherin doesn't? Even Severus is keeping in touch with his dark art talents, only to be on the sharp edge though. Darkness has lifted and the wizarding world is at peace. Why ruin it?

* * *

At dinner that night Severus was shocked into silence.

"As you all know, 3rd year students and all those above are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade" the headmaster announced to the great hall. "All those below must remain inside the school grounds. Christmas is nearing and I'm sure you're all just bursting to waste your pocket money on Christmas presents and chocolate frogs, and for the pranksters" he continued diverting his gaze to rest upon the Weasley twins. "There is the wonderful Zonko's. Although I should remind you all that a full list of joke items that have been banned from the corridors is located on the door of Mr. Filtches office"

The students in the great hall let out an exasperated sigh. Filtch, the miserable caretaker always found a way to stop the between-class-laughs. Mr Filtch however, was standing in the corner looking very pleased with himself.

"Now as a precautionary due to increased levels of violence that has been noted in the Hogs head, teachers will be assigned to certain groups of students" Dumbledore told them through there outcry of teenage noises. "You will find a complete list hanging in each common room, there will be no changes made. Now enjoy your feast"

Dishes of potatoes, peas, carrots, roast beef, chicken, ham, chips and any other food that was imaginable to a restaurant appeared in front of the students and the teachers.

"You aren't really serious are you Albus?" asked Severus, a look of horror on his face.

"About what?" asked the headmaster sipping fresh pumpkin juice from a magnificent goblet and smacking his lips "wonderful"

"About teachers having to accompany students into Hogsmeade tomorrow, in _groups_?"

Albus smiled and laughed lightly "Dear Severus, the fresh air will do you the world of wonder. You've been locked up in that dungeon since the term began brewing only Merlin knows what!"

Severus felt his ears tinge a slight red. Not with embarrassment, but with anger. Dumbledore knows very well that he does not stay locked up in that dungeon without a good reason. If it wasn't for him being locked up on that dungeon Albus would never have gotten over the flu in time for start of year, and Professor Sprout certainly would not have been able to save her Mandrake from a swarm of Krunts, nasty mole like creatures that fed off of live plants and usually dried out the soil, and from what Severus remembered it was thanks to his dedication of being locked up in that dungeon that Wolfgang next to him could retain his human mind during the full moon.

"I'll thank you to know headmaster that everything I do in that dungeon is beneficial to this school" said Severus through clenched teeth.

"Very true Severus" applauded the headmaster "But I've already paired you up with Remus here, and Im very sure you'll be getting complaints soon enough from a certain number of your Slytherins about them having to go with a certain group of Gryffindors"

Alongside Severus, Remus spluttered into his drink and received a wallop on the back from Hagrid.

"Sir, do you think that wise?" Remus asked rather forcefully looking beyond Severus' look of disgust and pure hatred. "Pairing a group of _Slytherins_ up with the Gryffindors!?"

"Don't pride yourself Lupin" spat Severus "My Slytherins aren't the only house that insist on making trouble."

"I didn't mean it like that Severus" said Lupin "I only meant that it's very well known that those two houses don't get along"

Hagrid cleared his throat alongside Remus and mumbled into his dinner plate " An neither do the teachers assigned to take care of 'um"

Albus banged his fork onto the table. Remus jumped and gave Severus a side look. He looked perfectly calm, as if this was something he was used to.

"I will hear no more complaints at this table tonight!" he warned gruffly, drawing the attention of a couple of students " You two will be respectful adults tomorrow, and you will look after the students you are supposed to look after. Two grown men like this having petty arguments."

Severus rolled his eyes and glared down at the students below, just daring one of them to let a smirk pass there lips. "Now here Severus" said Albus calmly dropping apple tart onto his plate "Try this, you too Remus"

Both men accepted the pieces of pie and turned there attention back to trying to look a little less aggravated then usual. Beside them, Professor Dumbledore looked to Professor McGonagall and rolled his eyes.


	3. Hogsmeade and First Feelings

The next morning Professor Lupin met up with his assigned students in the entrance hall after breakfast. He was glad to see Harry and Ron waiting for him by the grand staircase.

"Have you seen who we got stuck with?" uttered Ron in sheer horror pointing to the doors of the castle.

Remus chuckled and lightly ruffled Ron's head of red hair.

"I'm pretty sure that Professor Snape will be delighted to hear how enthusiastic you are about accompanying him and his students to Hogsmeade" laughed Remus.

"Oh yes Remus" said Harry sarcastically "Who wouldn't want to swoop around Hogsmeade in the

Christmas rush with an overgrown bat and a spoilt brat named Malfoy?"

Remus cracked a grin and told them to stop being foolish. Professor Snape was very well thought of among his colleges and his dress sense just shows a vibe of the power he possesses. This earned him a gale of laughter from the two boys _and_ Nearly Headless Nick who was floating on by, probly going off to watch the remaining students eat there lunch.

Outside it was cold and the sky was a brilliant white. Snow clouds drifted over head and snowballs were rocketing through the air. Sitting on a bench easily noticeable from the rest of the people making there way to Hogsmeade was Professor Snape himself. Alongside him sat Draco Malfoy looking as if he was in a foul mood and had just thrown a tantrum.

"Nice of you to arrive fashionably late Lupin" sneered Severus. He wasn't at all happy about the arrangements. Lupin was more then enough, but when you add Potter and his sidekick to the basket, that's earning a year's supply of tickets to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

Draco was as equally annoyed as his Professor. Thanks to the presence of Potter and Weasley none of his friends would go, and Severus certainly wasn't going by himself with those three so Draco had been dragged along. It was either that or he would get an immediate fail on his next potions exam.

"Is it just the two of you?" Asked Remus.

"Yes, due to unforeseen circumstances Mr Crabb and Mr Goyle couldn't make it" responded Severus, clearly aiming his reply at the red head and Potter.

Remus, sensing that neither his nor Harry and Ron's company was wanted, slowed his pace down so as Professor Snape and the Malfoy boy could walk ahead in peace.

As they walked towards the village Remus couldn't help but stare at Severus with a fixed gaze. He slowly ran his eyes up and down the potions master studying his body movements. Severus walked in long strides, with a straight back and he still had those amazing broad shoulders. Remus remembered that Severus as a teenager was always tall. Very tall, and to this day he still towered over most people. Maybe that's what made people cower beneath him.

He remembered one incident when he and The Marauders were in there last year of Hogwarts. James had stolen a spell book from Lucius Malfoy and hidden in the bathrooms with it. Remus remembered how Severus had beaten the stall door in with his shoulders. The very way he arched his back and his face frowned in concentration, even though it was something as simple as crashing a door in. He began to wonder what Severus looked like without the mass of dark robes mounted on his body. Did he still have his youthful body? Strong abs, large masculine forearms…

"Lupin!" barked Severus, disturbing him from his imaginative strip tease.

Remus jumped and blushed a crimson colour. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts that he had walked straight into Severus, pressing him against the door of Zonko's joke shop. His groin area was dangerously close to the potions masters lower back and he had a nasty feeling that if he didn't step away there would be an unwelcome surprise poking Severus Snape in the butt.

"Do you mind backing away from me!" growled Severus angrily pushing Remus away. He straightened out his robes and glared at Draco, daring him to say something.

"S-sorry Severus" he apologised quietly, trying to hide his embarrassed tone "I was lost in my own world"

Severus turned away and ushered Draco down in the opposite direction muttering that they would meet them in the Hogs head.

"Remus?" questioned Harry with a smirk "what was that?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the 5 of them were seated in a corner table in the Hogs Head their cold hands wrapped tightly around bottles of warm butter beer. Silence overtook the situation and Severus took this opportunity to lean back against the wall and close his eyes.

_Will this ever end? _he asked himself _being stuck in Hogsmeade with awerewolf and three hormonal teenagers. Worst of all that stupid Lupin can't put one foot infront of the other without walking straight into me! Whats he playing at anyway!_

Severus frowned at himself and shifted closer to the fire. Trust Albus to make sure that he gets some well earned fresh air in the bloody snow!

"Why not go and buy that set of Quidditch cards Sirius was looking for, Harry?" suggested Remus.

"Yeah, er - come on Ron" Harry agreed understanding what Remus wanted.

"And Mr Malfoy also" continued Remus looking apologetically at Harry and Ron.

"Id rather not" Draco snapped rather defensively edging closer to Severus' chair. Harry sighed with relief.

"Go Draco" ordered Severus. He was still leaning with his eyes closed against the wall.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced with a death glare from his Godfather. Scoffing angrily he scraped his chair against the floor and skulked behind Harry and Ron.

Remus sipped on his butter beer and wondered what to say next. It wasn't exactly easy to come up with a conversation when the person you were trying to converse with hated every living inch of you. Not to mention that he had almost raped Severus up the ass because he was to busy mentally stripping him to watch his step.

"Are you feeling alright Severus?" asked Remus eyeing the figure before him. Snape did look a bit tired and worn out.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little under the weather" Severus told him in a dull voice. He leaned forward in his chair and looked Remus straight in the eye.

"What about you Lupin?" he asked in a softer tone. "How are you?"

Remus looked a bit surprised and suddenly didn't know what to say. Severus was actually being civilised towards him. Never in all his life had Severus Snape spoken to him in such a friendly tone. He was expecting some sort of snide remark, or for Snape to have a go at him for nearly killing him all those years back.

"I'm doing well thank you" he half chuckled "That wolfsbane potion is doing me the world of good. Thank you for taking the time to brew it."

Severus eyed him suspiciously before glancing up at the bar keeper. Roland Wogg, the small red faced barkeeper was standing there waving the bill in front of them. Severus glared at him.

"Are you going to put it on the table?" he growled "or will you be standing there all day tutting at us!"

Roland narrowed his eyes and threw the bill in front of Severus, then stormed into the back area.

Severus reached out to pick up the bit of paper but was shocked to see that his hand connected with something warmer, and more delicate. Looking up he saw Remus staring at him. He had also reached out to collect the bill instantly connecting with Severus.

For a moment, time stood still and both men looked at each other. Each clearly embarrassed at the situation, but for some reason they didn't pull there hands away. The private moment was broken when the door to the Hogs Head flew open and two teenagers that looked as if they were joined at the hip rolled in the door. They were followed by a third who looked completely fed up and plonked himself into a near by seat, ignoring the fact that a witch was already seated there.

Remus and Severus quickly zoomed back to reality and rushed over to separate Harry and Draco.

"Diffindo" mumbled Severus pointing his wand at the two boys.

They instantly separated, both flying a few feet in the opposite direction and groaning over the impact.

Severus clutched Draco by the scruff of the neck and threw 3 Galleons onto the counter.

"That will be 10 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy for brawling in public!" he snarled and shoved him out the door.

Remus, like wise pulled Harry angrily from the floor, deducted 10 points from Gryffindor, apologised to the staff and dragged him outside, Ron in pursuit.

They went straight to the castle, both Malfoy and Potter earning themselves a detention with both Professors the next night.

My apoligies about this chapter being crap. I was rather distracted. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. The damage has been done

**Disclaimer**:_Arggh! Forgot this in the first few chapters. I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcters mentioned in this piece of work. Nor do I own anyone I make refrence to. They are all proud story children of J.KRowling. I am nought but a meer fan who has nothing better to do then write fanfiction stories about the charcters I like the most._

**To those that take the time to review:**_ I thank you with all my heart for takeing those precise moments out of your life and dedicating them to reading this fanfiction, and reviwing. Cyber hugs for you all! For those of you that add my story to your alerts or add it to favourites, Thank you too. But please review!! lol._

"I'm very sorry Harry but I can't play favourites" said Professor Lupin.

It was 9:30 Sunday night and Harry and Professor Lupin were making there way to Snape's potion class for Harry's detention. It was decided that Harry and Draco would spend one hour alphabetically arranging Snape's ingredients cupboard, while Remus and Severus graded papers.

"I'm not asking you to play favourites" sulked Harry "I'm just asking you to not put me with Malfoy"

Remus groaned and rubbed his temples. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, between grading papers, organising end of term exams and the whole Severus situation. The last thing he needed was for Harry to get sulky and write to Sirius, who in turn would write Remus a two paged essay of a letter complaining about the unfairness.

"Please Harry" pleaded Remus "for the love of Merlin and my sanity, please try to get through this punishment without any hassle, please?"

Remus was at this point clung to Harry's robes with his face at eye level. Harry felt burning shame and apologised to his professor.

"Yes sir, I promise I will" he mumbled.

When they arrived at the classroom Severus and Draco were already there waiting for them.

"Good evening" said Severus without looking up from his work.

He was seated at his desk hunched over a mountain of papers. His quill was aggressively scratching at the parchment and every couple of seconds he would mutter angrily to himself.

"Don't just stand there" he said in a silky voice "You now where the cupboard is"

Harry lazily dragged his feet along the cobbled floor and made his way to the back of the classroom. He took a seat on the far side of the cupboard, the furthest he could get from Malfoy without making his hatred anymore obvious.

Remus took a seat at the front desk facing Severus and took out some papers to grade. This felt like being back in school except he could start taking points from the annoying students. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he suppressed a giggle. This earned him a shifty look from the potions master.

_Oh bloody brilliant Remus_! he scolded himself _Now he thinks you're a mental, sitting there giggling to yourself_

Remus frowned at his own thoughts for giving out to him. The nerve! If anything it was [b he[/b who should be giving out to his thoughts for making him think the way he did last night in bed, not the other way around. Remus didn't ever remember whacking off so well. Truth is told, a couple of days before the full moon a wolf gets these 'urges to do wrong'. 'Wrong' meaning that he would either lock himself into the shower and whack off for the best part of the day, or he'd huddle in bed and think wild sex fantasies. Either way, he was whacking off before the sun rose. But last night he had gone full steam ahead for a whole half hour! His little soldiers went a-marching-round-the-mountains! Victory parade and all to celebrate.

Aggressively shaking his head to empty it of the filthy images that were lurking in the horizon of his imagination, he elbowed his jar of red ink off the table. It crashed to the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"Sorry Severus" he said quickly using a nifty little charm to clear it up. _Good griefs get a grip on yourself man!_

"There are spares over there" Severus told him pointing to a navy knee high cabinet "help yourself"

He hadn't even looked up from his papers which rather annoyed Remus. If someone had splashed a jar of red ink on his floor and then went to borrow some of his spare ink, he would have certainly put them in there place. No doubts about it. Not a single one. _Remus stop it_ he warned himself.

"That doesn't go there Potter!" bellowed Malfoy from the back of the class.

"Since when does _E_ come after G?" retorted Harry angrily.

"Enough!" ordered Remus taking his seat once more, careful to put the jar out of elbows reach. "That will be 5 points from each house. Keep up that smart play, it will be 50."

Severus smirked and glanced up. He gave Remus a nod "Very well put Lupin" he grinned.

Remus gleamed and felt a light flutter in his chest. Severus must have felt something to because he shivered and stared at Remus, a look of confusion crossing his face.

_What the -_ thought Severus looking away.

* * *

One hour later Harry and Draco had been excused and Remus was packing away his papers.

"Funny how you choose that seat Lupin" Severus said to him getting up, and coming around to lean against his own desk.

"Exactly where I used to sit in school" Remus smiled "Didn't have much of an impact on me though, did it?"

Severus shook his head "You never were much of a potions brewer. Always very good at History of Magic though"

Remus chuckled lightly. Oh fuck there was that feeling again.

_Oh Merlin look at him_ his mind drooled _The way he's leaning back against his desk, hands eagle spread on either side of his waist for support, and his legs crossed. Those long masculine….Oh what I wouldn't give to pounce on him right now…_

Severus was looking at him peculiarly. He didn't know whether to sacrifice a laugh or tell the werewolf off for day dreaming while trying to have a conversation.

Before he knew what was what, he found Remus' lips planted firmly against his own. For a second Severus froze, still leaning against his desk in that feeble position. What in Merlin…. Remus instantly pulled away and looked twice as shocked as Severus. He stumbled back in shock.

"I-I-better leave" he stammered picking up his bag and rushing around the desk "I'm so sorry"

Before he could get anywhere near the door a strong arm gripped his elbow and swung him around. His lips connected once more with the soft, moist lips of Severus Snape. It was a slow, soft embrace. Each man wanting more, but afraid. Severus' hands found there way to Remus' hips and he grasped them, pulling the younger man close. A soft moan was emitted from Remus as he felt himself grind against the potions masters hips. He ran his hands up Severus' arms outlining each muscle and let them rest in the mans silken hair. Stroking the back of his neck, Remus grinned into the kiss when Severus growled.

There was a sudden gasp from Severus and he jerked away from Remus. Stumbling back against his own desk he looked completely horrified with himself. Had he just _kissed Remus Lupin_? Had he just kissed Remus Lupin and _enjoyed_ it?

"Sever-"

"Leave" demanded Severus cutting him off from the little speech he was sure would come.

"But what just hap-"

"Now!" he roared pulling out his wand and pointing it at Remus' chest.

Remus quickly picked up his bag and raced from the room. What had he done?

When he had ran a good distance from the room he slumped against the wall, his heart beating and an ache in his chest. He could feel an emotional attack come over him and he slid down the wall burying his head in his knees, a fall of fresh tears slipped from his soft grey eyes and rolling down his pale cheeks. The damage had been done.

* * *

**_OK guys I usually put up a chapter a day. I might not have another one ready until Wednesday. Im off to a concert. But don't worry, I wont just leave it!_**

**_xx_**


	5. Dear SiriusRe: Remus!

Two days had passed since the incident in the dungeons. Remus had spent the best part of those 48 hours lounging around in his study feeling sorry for himself, and consuming more then a healthy amount of Brandy. If his memory served him right, he can remember drawing little hearts on his textbook and then setting the book on fire. He knew there was no need to over react and act childish, but there was something about Severus Snape that sent his senses on a roller coaster ride. He knew Severus was the one, his mate. A werewolf always knows. It hurt to have been pushed away in such a manner. But what hurt even more was Severus' ignorance towards the situation. He had completely blocked Remus out and avoided him at all cost. At meals, he never looked to his left for fear of meeting Remus' gaze and he always left the hall that little bit early. In the corridors, he kept his head down and quickened his pace, sometimes even turning in the opposite direction.

Remus sank into a warm, leather armchair by the fire of his quarters and pulled out some parchment and ink._Dear Sirius_

_First things first, how are things at Grimmauled Place? Have you been to the muggle village yet? I heard they have a nice little restraunt just off the border that sell butter pasties, just how you like them. I'm doing ok. The wolfs bane potion is Merlin's gift! It's good to be able to transform and still keep my sane mind. Professor Snape has been giving me my monthly dose, bless him._

_While we're on the subject of Snape, something happened between the two of us. I'm sure Harry told you about the outbursts in Hogsmeade, particularly around the Hogs Head area. Well because of that, students are to be accompanied by teachers on the trips this year. I had the honour of being paired up with Snape and Draco Malfoy. Of course, Harry and Ron were also with me, so they suffered the wrath of two Slytherins. Anyway we went to the Hogs Head for a drink to get out of the cold. Blah Blah Blah. I reached for the cheque at the same time as Snape, our hands touched, it felt right and then we got interrupted by your nephew Sirius! Harry had taken the liberty of getting into a wrestling match with that Malfoy kid. We gave them detentions and deducted house points. Yes, from Gryffindor too. They served the detentions in Snape's office. When they left, making a long story short, I kissed Severus and he kissed me back. But then he pushed me away and now he's been ignoring me for two days and It feels horrible!_

_I know we're meant to be together. I got that feeling._

_Think before you complain, Siri!_

_Remus_

Remus sealed the letter and sent it out with his tawny owl, Caleb. He knew very well that Sirius would run a riot when he read the letter. But right now he needed a friend. Someone he could talk to and tell his problems to. Sirius was good with relationships, he would know what to do.

* * *

That night Remus was awoken to find that his hair was being ripped out by the roots. He yelped in pain and leaped from the bed, quickly wraping the sheets around his mid section...just incase. He chuckled when he saw Caleb looking rather disgruntled and angrily flapping her large wings in his face. 

"OK calm down" he mutterd takeing the letter she held.

She nipped his finger and flew out the window without so much as a hoot. Grinning Remus sunk into his matress and opend up Sirius' reply.

_Remus!_

_Are you on drugs you moron? What were you thinking doing icky things with that greasy git!? Oh right of course, you weren't thinking. How could you even imagine getting involved with that creature. Does he even have a heart? I certainly have never seen him express other emotions besides his snarky, greasy, rude, insulting, mean comments. Oh Remus, you fall for lust to easily. Now he's gone and used you for seven minutes in heaven. I'm so sorry Moony. Why not come home for the christmas holidays? Get yourself out of that blasted castle before it goes to your head, eh? Think about it. I can cook dinner. Or we can go out for a nice meal. Whichever you like. Things will get better Remy. Forget the greasy bastard!_

_Sirius_

_P.S Harry was fighting Malfoy? Did he win? I bet he did._

"Oh Sirius, why can't you understand?" choked Remus quietly. A single silver tear dribbled down his soft cheek, glistening slightly in the winter moonlight.


	6. Insert Title Here

Grrr! I have to make this chapter about Snape and his feelings. I completely forgot about him :ashamed: Oh well here it goes, off the top of my head.

Oh and I am so sorry about not putting this up sooner but I was bed bound with the flu. Pfft, some summer eh? I do of course live in Ireland so the weather is in an obvious state of distruction at the moment. I am currently working on Chapter 7, so I should have it posted today sometime. 3

* * *

Deep within the cold murky dungeons of Hogwarts, amongst the endless streams of dripping water and funny looking green moss, was Severus Snape. Being 4am most people would now be asleep in their nice warm fluffy Hogwarts beds, but this potions master was sitting in front of the fire idly twisting a coil of string around his fingers. The window was open allowing a gentle breeze to drift throughout the large room. Severus sighed and tipped his glass with a shot of Fire Whiskey. He was never one for drinking but being a potions master, and thinking about all the experimental potions he had downed and drank in his lifetime, Snape was proud to say that he could handle his drink very well, thank you very much. It would take at least a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a shot of Vodka to ensure that this man makes a fool of himself. As if he would ever do that anyway. One has to know the limits and keep up a certain form of public behaviour when one is a highly intelligent potions master. Some may say that he was the _"party pooper"_. Severus would say that those people are _"imbecilic invertebrates."_

He yawned. Sitting in front of the fire in peace and quite is always something Severus valued. But right about now it was rather ridiculous! Here he was, a 36 year old man, astounding potions expert, highly educated in the profession of dark arts, theory and performance, and he was sitting up at 4 in the morning cursing Remus Lupin to the fiery pits of hell. Maybe he was loosing his mind? Never in a million years would he have imagined himself having a sleepless night because of another human being. Although there was that night when he was so determined to land Saint Harry Potter in a detention that he actually roamed the corridors until 3:30AM. But that was something no one else was to know.

Damn that man! Out of all the infuriating people God placed on this planet, why am I destined to share feelings with HIM!

He narrowed his eyes and glared into the fire. Severus liked fire. It was the only thing that made him feel warm on the inside. There was just something about the rapid crackle it made when coming into contact with dried out logs and the ever glowing golden ember trapped in the middle. His thoughts trailed back to Remus. That one kiss…

That one bloody kiss! What did it lead to? Me being up at these ungodly hours thinking about the wolf.

He sighed. Leaning back into the soft leather armchair his mind travelled back in time to his school days.

Crossing though the barrier, excited as a young owl, hugging his mother and lugging his trunk onto the train. Waving good-bye and settling in for the long journey. He remembered Lucious finally finding him. They talked, laughed, ate, swapped hexes and shared ideas on how they would rule the school. The sorting hat and being welcomed into Slytherin. His classes: Potions. Defence against the Dark Arts. Charms. Remus. He remembered Remus…. All those times he was being picked on and bullied by the Marauders, being hung upside down, hexed, injured, humiliated. All those times Remus Lupin did nothing to prevent. But yet, all those times Remus Lupin never got involved. He just stood on the side line nervously glancing around hoping that a teacher would turn up. To scared to intervene with his friend's fun. It wasn't as if Severus had no friends. By God, he had hundreds within Hogwarts alone. Numerous times they helped him out and succeeded. But Severus hated when they did that, he wanted to help himself not have others do it. But he was of course grateful for it, their distractions gave him enough time to recover from the shock and fire a few hexes of his own. Despite what people think, his school days were great. Just because he had children following him around waiting for the chance to hex him doesn't mean he didn't enjoy fighting them back with Lucious and the gang.

_Remus helped you a couple of times_his brain reminded him _remember when potty broke your nose and ran off like a coward? Lupin stayed back and helped you pick up your books. He even apoligised for his idiotic friend's ways. And what did you do? You called him a wolf and stalked off. Oh and how about the time black stole your charms book, didn't Remus help you then by hexing Black and giving it back? But what did you do? You told Remus to shove off and allowed Lucius to hex him._

_"_Idiot" he mumbled, pulling himself up from the comfort of his chair "never knew when to keep his nose out of what didn't concern him"

Severus downed his drink and gagged. Merlin! Would he ever get used to that burning sensation? He yawned and stretched looking at his watch. 5AM. He may as well try and get and hours rest before facing the entire school for breakfast and then having to teach them.

_Maybe Lonbottom wil brew a potion that will send me into a dreamless sleep for a week or two _he thought while climbing into his cold silky sheets _or maybe three weeks? Yeah that would be nice. No more stupid students that refuse to obtain the obvious facts of brewing. No more Albus dumping sugary desserts on my plate and no more having to deal with my feelings for Remus. Oh and of course no more Potter. Damn I wish I was teaching Longbottom right about now!_

* * *

**OK , so there it is. Chapter 7. Im going to start writing Chapter 8 straight away so stay tuned.**

**To all my reviewers: Cyber Hugs.**

**To all the people who have added my story to their Favourites, Alerts...you know: Cyber Hugs.**

**To everyone who just took the time to read and leave: Cyber Hugs.**

**Cookies for you all.**

**xx**


	7. Coffee Pots and A Nervous Breakdown

The next morning two bleary eyed Professors sat hunched over their breakfast plates which were untouched. The only thing they seemed to have consumed was a large amount of coffee which resulted in house elves continuously running up and down with fresh pots, much to the amusement of the Gryffindors Severus noted. It seemed that trying to get that hours sleep was a bad idea. It only resulted in him being more tired and a lot more annoyed.

_At least I have double potions with the Gryffindors next. Deducting points from those idiots might cheer me up._

He fought down a yawn, resisting the urge to stretch and turned back to his eggs.

Remus was feeling just as bad. He couldn't return to his dream land either last night and had spent most of the morning dragging his feet through the soft carpet in his rooms. As stupid as it sounds he had actually attempted to fall asleep on that carpet, but ended up sucking the hairs up through his nose. A couple of sneezing fits later he came to breakfast.

"Pass the coffee Snape" he snapped sinking further into his chair, his eyes threatening to abandon his head and take root in a sleeping figure.

Severus shoved the hot pot towards him not bothering to warn him about the over heated temperature. Maybe his mind had just slipped over that little fact. Or maybe he just wanted to see Lupin burn his hand. Either way would result in pleasure points for him.

Remus glared at Snape. He knew that pot was hot.

_Complete jerk _he thought _rude evil bastard._

Sniffing he charmed the pot to pour the coffee for him and heard Snape grumble.

"I knew it!" Remus accused sitting up "You knew that pot was hot, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, Lupin" Severus stated rather proudly.

"And you weren't going to tell me!?"

"Damn _straight _I wasn't. It does not take a genius to note the _steam_ spiralling from the spout" Severus growled matter of factly "nordoes it take an _idiot_ to charm the pot to pour it for them"

Remus scoffed "Which is exactly why I charmed the pot to do so"

"I suppose that rules out one form of stupidity" Severus smirked.

Remus's hand was making its way very slowly towards a plate of bacon. How he wished to dump it over Snape's head. Just to laugh at the man. Oh he loved him alright, but he hated when he was snarky and moody. His eyes narrowed.

"Remus! Severus!" scolded Professor McGonagall. She had clearly sensed a huge argument "Could you act _anymore_ immature?"

"Well if that's what you really want Minerva, certainly" said Severus reaching for a jug of milk with the full intention of pouring it over Remus's head.

"Thank you Severus" interrupted Albus taking the jug from him "and yes I would love some bacon Remus"

Remus grudgingly handed over the plate and grinned down towards Harry. Severus scowled and folded his arms.

"What has gotten into you two?" asked Minerva staring at them "so immature!"

The two of them grunted.

* * *

"Read pages 364 and answer the last two questions please class" Remus announced to his 5th years "I need to run a small errand. Hermione, I'm leaving you in charge. If anything happens report it to Professor McGonagall." 

Remus quickly left the class before he changed his mind. It was time to confront Snape. There would be no use in trying to corner him in the corridors. Severus would have no shame what so ever in causing a scene in front of the students. No. He would have to catch him during class. If anyone heard they would think he was mental. Leaving the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin group together in a class. Unsupervised. Alone. With No one. With Malfoy and Harry. Unsupervised.

Oh God maybe I should turn back.

He was just about to run back up the grand staircase when he bumped into someone. He stumbled back against the marble stair posts and banged his head.

Merlin that will be a sore headache tonight.

"Sorry" he gasped. He looked up quickly and blushed. "Severus?"

In front of him stood Snape with a huge scowl on his face and his hand clutched to his shoulder.

Oops, must have run into his shoulder. Why does he have to be so tall anyway?

"Are you always this clumsy?" Severus snapped, straightening out his robes.

"Well you're the one swooping around behind me!" Remus retorted angrily.

Why is this man incapable of having a normal conversation?

Severus snorted "Swooping around behind you?" he drawled "You're the one racing throughout the school in a frenzy. Where's the fire Lupin?"

"What is wrong with you!?" Remus protested flinging his hands up in the air.

Severus sneered at the smaller man. _Pathetic lunatic _he thought.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you practically knocked me down a flight of marble stairs" Severus sarcastically suggested.

"Your hopeless you know. Absolutely hopeless" Remus told him.

"Yes, thank you Lupin. But please spare me your painful rants. I have more then enough on my plate to create a headache; I don't need your help too"

Remus growled and took a step towards him. Severus glared fiercely at the smaller man. The both of them looked as if they wished to give the other a good thump around the head. Snape's lip curled and he smirked.

_Imbecile _he thought. 

Remus sneered back at him.

_Jerk _Remus decided. 

"Professor!" called a frantic voice from the top of the stairs.

They both looked around. Hermione Granger stood at the top looking completely unbalanced. Her hair standing on end, giving the impression it hadn't been tended to for at least a good week or so. He shirt was hanging out and a rather large ink stain was smudged across her nose.

"The class is gone hectic" she told them "Professor McGonagall isn't there!"

Remus quickly stepped back from Severus and rushed up the stairs leaving a very confused looking potions master to figure out what just happened for himself.

Running along the corridors Remus silently prayed to the Gods that at least one of his students were still alive.

_I should never have left them_ his mind cribbed. 

Skidding into the classroom he froze. A whirl of green and red flew past him and fell to the floor. He quickly pulled the two students apart and ran into the centre of the room.

"Silence!" he yelled, trying a Dumbledore, but to no avail "class…**SHUT UP!**"

Everyone froze. Crabbe had Neville Longbottom restrained in a tight headlock. Goyle was sitting on top of Dean Thomas. The girls were frozen with their hands stuck in each others hair, wands completely abandoned and in the middle of it all, surrounded by the remaining students, lay Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Blaise Zabini who had his wand pointed at Harry's Head. Their limbs were tangled together as each one of them grabbed at whatever piece of flesh they could.

Remus roared ripping the four students apart 

"It was Malfoy's fault" Ron explained "He called Hermione a Mudblood and insult-"

"I DON'T want to hear it!" Remus yelled at him.

"But professor" pleaded Harry.

"Don't you but me Potter! Don't even think about it! 50 points from Slytherin for use of foul language and fighting in class. 40 points from Gryffindor for retaliating with violence in class."

Silence filled the air. No one dared to make another attempt at arguing. Their professor had clearly gone bonkers. Since when did Remus Lupin lose control like that? Papers were scattered everywhere and Remus noticed that some of them were from the class book.

"A further 5 points will be taken from both houses for the misuse of school books" he hissed "Now clean it. You're all very luck I haven't given you detentions. Or worse, summoned your Heads of House and the Headmaster."

The class silently went about reclaiming their discarded wands and battered equipment. Remus sat into his chair and dropped his head into his hands breathing deeply.

_What a mess _he thought _what is going on with me? Why did I loose control like that? Fair enough, they were out of control. But Merlin I never yelled at them so much._

Remus groaned. He hated yelling at his students. It only encouraged them to dislike the subject they were being thought.

"5 points" he decided looking up at his class. They held their breaths thinking more points were going to be deducted "Will be added to Gryffindor house for Miss Granger's immediate, I presume, reaction and taking responsibility."

"Mudblood" Malfoy mouthed.

* * *

Woo! There we have it. Chapter Seven! YAH!!!

Going to start Chapeter Eight 2mra! (Missuse of Text Text)


	8. The Teenage World

Hmm. I have just noticed that when I upload the chapters and submit them, some words are missing. I apoligise for any confusion caused. I will get around to editing them but not right now. Soon though.

OK so this chapter will have nothing to do with Severus Snape or Remus Lupin. Although they may get mentioned in it. I am simply posting this chapter so that you can get a look into the teenage world of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. I have been neglecting them for the simple reason that this is a SS/RL story. So here we go. Invading the minds and privacy of the Hogwarts students.

* * *

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you got those extra 5 points Hermione?" laughed Ron.

"Priceless" added Harry.

Hermione allowed herself an embarrassed grin. It wasn't every day you get to annoy Draco Malfoy without being blasted into tragedy yourself or suffering the wrath of his father, Lucius Malfoy. The trio took their seats at the table for dinner still laughing at the Malfoy family.

"Look at Snape, Harry" said Ron lazily pointing his fork, which had a loop of pasta hanging from it, in Snape's direction.

Harry looked up trying not to be obvious. It was a known fact Professor Snape loathed him. You think hating him and torturing him in potions was enough. Oh no, Snape had to _loath_ him. Tonight though he looked murderous. His face was twisted into what Harry supposed was a 'Take one step near me tonight and I will deduct all house points, give you detention for the rest of the year and assign you a 7 foot essay on the misuse of sleeping potions' face.

"Maybe it's because he's sitting next to Remus?" Harry suggested. "We all know they hate each other"

"Obviously Harry" said Hermione in a matter of fact tone "When I went looking for him today, while our class was being destroyed, I found him face to face with Snape on the stairs."

"Were they trying to kill each other?" Ron asked hopefully, stuffing more mashed potatoes into his already full mouth.

"Well it looked like it" she said "You'd never think they could hate each other to the point of actually fighting in the school, do you?"

"Reality check Hermione!" gasped Ron clicking his fingers in her face. She swiped them away and frowned.

Harry grinned "I think they would" he decided "I mean you see how they are at Grimmauled Place. Shooting deadly glares at each other all the time and never agreeing."

"Well actually Harry I think Lupin actually wants to forget the past and make peace with Snape" Ron said "It's Snape you gives Remus the looks, not the other way around!"

"I think Ron's right." agreed Hermione.

Harry smirked. His friends actually agreed on something. How nice for a change.

"Any news with Sirius?" they asked him.

Harry shook his head. His mouth was to full to talk. Reaching into the pocket of his robe he pulled out a slightly crumpled letter and tossed it to them. Hermione picked it up and Ron leaned in to read it.

_How cute do they look together? _Harry mentally laughed.

Dear Harry

I really can't express in words how good it feels to be finally free at last. Although it was rather exciting being on the run, but not as good as being able to finally step out doors! I went to the muggle village on Remus's suggestions. It was amazing. I could actually walk in and out of a shop with my head held high, Harry. No one stopped me to question me or ran from me. I bought presents! Lot's of presents. One for you, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Albus and even one for me. I bought me a nice new cloak that, when I turn at a certain angle, goes all swishy and such. I bought Albus a large box of those sweets that he likes. You know the lemon shaped yellow ones, with that sherbet in the middle? What did he call them again? Oh yeah, Sherbet lemons! I tasted one myself but sort of gagged. Don't tell him that though. I got Remus a green cloak like mine that swishes in the wind, and its got a nice hood on it to. I wanted a hood on mine but they wouldn't put one on for me because I was being too demanding and got thrown out. Oh well. I can just send you back in after the holidays to get it done for me. Oh and I also got Remus a muggle novel. It's called 'Under the Hawthorn Tree'. Some sort of Irish novel type book. Its got kids in it so he should like it. Now I won't say what I got you, or Hermione and Ron. Which reminds me, have those two admitted their feelings for one another yet? If not I think it's time you stepped in. I did it for your Mum and Dad, and look what that got me. A you! I'm laughing right now Harry. Well I have to go feed BuckBeak now. I love you.

Your loving God Father

Sirius Black

P.S Did you see that Harry? I can sign my real name and no ministry officials came swooping into the room after me. Oh and I heard you got into a fight with Malfoy. I bet you flattened him.

"To right about Malfoy, eh?" chuckled Ron.

Hermione silently agreed and quickly turned back to her food.

_Humph! It's not half obvious that their embarrassed. They so love eachother _Harry thought.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table the 5th years were nervously huddled together. Losing 50 points from their house was not a good Christmas present to Snape. Lupin must have said something because their head of house had been glaring at them for a good 10 minutes. 

"This is all you fault Malfoy" hissed Crabbe dangerously pointing a knife at the pale boy in front of him.

Draco flinched and drew back "Just shut up alright" he retorted lamely "The only people responsible for this are Saint Potter and the riff raff Weasley. If that idiot Mudblood had kept her ugly face out we wouldn't be losing point. So shut up!"

Draco looked back down to his plate and muttered "Wait until Father hears this"

At this moment in time Draco had more important things to be worrying about. Like how he was going to get himself out of being married. He was only 15!

Bloody traditions. Good for nothing neurotic old wizards. Father must be completely off his game trying to marry me off into such a family.

He glared down the table towards his bride-to-be, who was using that fake laugh most woman used when they wanted something another had.

Pansy. To think, I've spent a good four years putting up that girl and her childish behaviour and now I'm going to have to marry her. It's not as if she actually loves me. She only wants me because father is rich and mother is her idle. Damn my Godfather for not being more helpful! I should have got rid of her when I had the chance.

Draco looked to Severus. There was no denying that as Draco's godfather, he had been there for him more then his parents. But the least he could do was step in and change Lucious' mind. They are after all good friends. Severus glanced to his Godson and gave him a death stare which made him turn away and look down.

"Damn you Snape_" _Draco mumbled to his carrots.

* * *

0! I have never written so much for a Harry Potter story. I hope your enjoying it. I really would like to write a sequal to this, but I can't think of anything worthy enough to write about. If you have any suggestions, please do say. Or if there is anything you would like to see happen Tell me! I can try and work it in. 

Thank you for the reviews, all the adding to alerts, fave author. Thank you guys!

More on the way.

xx


	9. AN

This is not a chapter. As soon as I submit this I'm off to type up the ninth chapter.

I noticed while looking over the story that some bits went missing when I submited the chapters. I don't know why, but they just did. Anyway I've fixed them so you may want to read over chapters 6 and 7. Thats where they were missing from.

So yeah, thanks. Im off to go look at chapter 9 now and I will have that up today as well.

xx


	10. GoodNight

There we go. Chapters ten. Hope you enjoy it. It may be the last.

* * *

When he'd found his tatty looking boot and flattened his hair, Remus quickly made his way to the dungeons. After a disastrous meeting on the stairs with Snape earlier that day, he decided a sincere apology was in order. However, whether or not Snape would accept it without murdering him was another question. One he was hoping not to answer. Well literally speaking he wouldn't be able to answer it if Snape murdered him because he would be dead. So therefore, the answer would be a mystery, to him of course. Other people would know when they find his mangled corpse. On the other hand, maybe Snape would chop his body up and use it for potions. Or feed him to the Giant Squid.

I suppose he could drink my blood. Maybe those theories Sirius had about Snape being a vampire were true.

Remus shuddered and tightened his cloak around his small frame. How the Slytherins dealt with the winters in these dungeons was unsolved. But they sure as hell managed pretty well. On his way to Snape's rooms Remus saw a pair of 7th year Slytherins making out in a corner. He ignored them. Maybe deducting points from them was not such a good idea, not when he was about to face their head of house anyway.

Keep them on your good side and Snape will follow, he told himself.

Ha, as if. Now was it a left or a right I should be taking?

He looked down each corridor. They looked the same except for the sound of dripping water that echoed from the left one. Deciding to avoid the murky monsters that lay down the loneliest, darkest, water-dripping corridor, he took the right passage. It had been ages since he descended into the dungeons of Hogwarts. Damn him for not brining the Marauders map. He could have just asked Harry for it.

Yeah that would be a neat conversation. Say Harry, can I borrow your map so as I can find my way to Snape's rooms and seduce him?

Not that he didn't trust Harry or anything, but he'd rather not have the students knowing about his desperate need for the unsociable potions master. Surely, Sirius will find the time to blurt everything out over Christmas dinner anyway. He always managed to do something like that. Remus growled when he hit a dead end. Why did this place have so many jumping doors? It's not as if people want to be spending decades roaming the unwelcoming dungeons. Especially if that person was a former Gryffindor and a professor. Blowing some heat into his clamped hands, Remus stamped his feet and turned around.

Oh look. A rather ugly looking statue of Salazar Slytherin. Hope I never loose my hair like that. A yes and here we go.

Remus beamed when he spotted a wooden door concealed within an archway. If he hadn't of stopped in frustration he would never have found it.

Very clever Severus.

He raised his cold hands and brought them down heavily on the wooden door. There was no sound of movement from behind the door, nor could he hear any voices so he knocked again. A few seconds later the door vanished and in its place was a stonewall. Remus raised an eyebrow. The wall began to move to one side to reveal the slender figure of one Severus Snape, a large frown creasing his beautiful face.

"To what do I owe the misfortune?" he asked.

Remus didn't know if it was the cold that made him suddenly shiver or if it had something to do with the way Snape spoke. That deep, rich tone sent vibes of lightning through Remus.

"I just hoped that we could talk a bit?" Remus told him.

"I see no reason as to why we need to converse so I'll be thanking you to not waste my time. Good-bye"

He made to shut another door but Remus quickly stuck his boot between the crack. No way was Snape getting away that easily.

"Lupin!" Snape barked swinging around "You better have a very good reason for sticking your boot between -"

"You know very well that we need to talk, Severus Snape" Remus snapped. He had just about had enough of this mans games. "Now either you invite me in, or we can discuss the matter out here where any by passing student can hear us"

"No student is stupid enough to venture down here in the dark, Lupin" he smirked "They know very well where my rooms are located and would think at least 24 times before trying to get past my wards"

So protective.

"Well in that case we can discuss the matter here"

Severus glowered at him. Knowing the stubborn nature of his college, he sighed and stood aside. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well come in!" Snape snapped impatiently. Lupin wasn't here 10 minutes and he was annoying him already.

Remus smiled "Thank you, Severus. It was rather cold out there" and stepped into the room. He stared around in awe. This place was immaculate. Covered in shelves of books from floor to ceiling. The whole area carpeted in a black and silver with cream and brown walls. A large fireplace in the middle blazed a roaring fire and a wide leather couch with twin arm chairs were positioned in front of it. A varnished oak coffee table was placed in the middle of the chair with an Asian rug beneath. A mahogany desk, very much like the one Remus had, was placed in a corner. Four doors led off to what he presumed were the bathroom, bedroom, possibly a study and maybe, seeing, as it was Severus, a little experiment lab.

"Sit" Severus ordered, pointing to an armchair beside the fire.

Remus gratefully took the offer up, removed his cloak and plonked himself into the seat. The chair made a soft hissing sound as the leather sank under his burden and the fluffy pillows cased him in a neat little cocoon.

"Scotch?"

"Yes, please" Remus said stretching slightly "Really cosy place you have down here, Severus"

He took the scotch being offered to him and waited for a reply.

Severus ignored his comment, sat across from him in the other armchair, and leaned back. Remus let a small sigh escape his lips. The man was positively ravishing tonight. He was wearing nought but a plain white shirt that fell freely over is pants, the top two buttons were open and Remus could just make out a few wisps of dark hair. The sleeves hung loose with no cuffs to keep them in place. He had a simple black pair of trousers on, no doubt held up by a leather belt that Remus would have killed for to un do. His completely carefree laid-back attitude sent a cascading feeling to rise in Remus' throat. Damn, he wanted to pounce him bad.

"So what is it you want to disturb my head about?" Severus asked swirling his drink.

Remus watched for a moment as the current moved in a whirlpool and then slowly settled back.

"Err, well it's just about the problem that occurred on the stairs earlier today" he managed to say.

Severus snorted, "You are of course referring to when you nearly knocked me down 17 steps"

Remus blushed "Yeah. Well, I came to apologise about that. I should have been looking where I was going and not rushing about with my eyes on the floor."

"I should also apologise. It takes two to tango, as the muggles say"

"Thank you"

Remus then looked to his hands and braced himself. He was going to have to mention the whole kissing dilemma and the awkward aftermath of it all. He awkwardly repositioned his feet and looked to Severus. Snape was casually sitting back in his chair with an amused look plastered across his face. The light of the fire danced across his features and for a moment Remus could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile play on the mans lips.

Oh, crap the man is a mind reader. I completely forgot. Oh shit he can hear me now. Bugger it.

Remus made a face and told himself to shut up while he dealt with this scenario.

"Look, Severus" he began "I was hoping to discuss the incident in your class room last week."

Severus rose his eyebrow "Oh yes?" he questioned in an amused tone "What incident would that be, Professor?"

"Oh come on Severus, you know very well what I'm talking about. The kiss!"

Snape was silent. He continued to look at Remus with a blank expression. Clear to Remus that Severus had no intention of trying to help the problem; he downed his drink and stood up.

"Fine then" he said gathering up his cloak and throwing it around his neck "If you are going to ignore and squash these feelings that we have been sharing, then I see no reason as to why I am still here. It's very clear to me that you are not going to be helpful and admit to your heart, that you do feel something"

He walked around the chair and stomped loudly over to the wooden door that would soon separate him from his love. Grasping the handle, he turned and tugged. The door remained closed. He pulled again but to no avail.

I will kill the man.

So he took out his wand and tapped the door "Alohomora". Pulling at it once more, he lost his temper and kicked it then turned around to Snape.

"Open it!" he growled at Severus, who was sitting in the same spot with the mother of all grins plastered across his face.

"Why won't it open?" Snape mused pulling a confused face.

"It's your bloody door! How am I to know?"

"It will only open" Severus told him while standing up and walking swiftly towards him "If you want it to open"

"Well _you_ want me to leave, so therefore it will be possible for you to open the door and let. me. _out!_"

Remus had just about enough of this. First he was made to wonder around in the cold, then he got lost, then there was the chance he would never find his way back out of the dungeons, then Snape almost caused an instant painful erection with the way he was dressed and Snape refused to discuss the kiss they had, then he refused to admit his feelings, and to top it all off, Remus was now stuck in the room. If he saw those two stupid 7th years kissing on his way back out he was so going to deduct 500 house points and slap them with a weeks worth of detentions.

"Impossible" Severus told him placing a hand on the door, very close to Remus' right ear "You're the one who wants to leave, not me. I'm very happy where I am"

"Well I'm not" Remus declared. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing up with excitement.

"You must be" Severus said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

He looked down into Remus' golden eyes. Placing one leg between both of Remus' he captured the younger mans lips with his own. Remus gasped lightly and gently placed both hands on the back of Severus' neck. They fell against the door making Severus drop his hands to the werewolf's hips, tentatively looping a finger around Remus' belt loops and pulling him closer. His tongue traced Remus' lower lip demanding entrance.

Remus blissfully allowed the wet tongue of the other man to collide with his own. He tangled his right hand in Severus' hair and arched forward. Groaning at the feeling in his stomach he felt as if his insides were having a fireworks show. Severus' tongue was moist against his own, exploring every inch of his mouth. The sweet aroma of forest tingled his senses. He smelt of pine tree and amber wood. The faint taste of treacle tart hit Remus' taste buds. They had eaten that for dessert today. Severus had had one plate while Remus had devoured two plates.

They broke apart gasping for air. Their hands remained positioned as before. Severus had moved one hand to Remus' lower back; his other remained at Remus' hip. Remus' hands were looped around Severus' neck: one tangled in his hair that was soft and sleek, not greasy, the other gently stroking the light hairs that were standing on edge around his neck. Remus smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He had a beautiful smile.

Why doesn't he smile more often? It suits him. I made him smile.

"So?" said Remus tracing is fingers along the other mans ear, earning a slight shiver and a soft moan, and then along his strong jaw line. Remus grinned at him. "You have sensitive ears?"

"Actually yes." Severus grinned down at him. "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier."

Remus nodded and briefly rubbed his lips against Severus' "It's ok. Apology accepted. But can I ask you something?"

Severus nodded his head. They were still leaning against the wall holding each other.

"Why did you not want to admit to your feelings?" he asked looking into the dark onyx eyes.

Severus sighed and loosened his grip on Remus. He led him to the couch and they sat, a fair amount of space between them. Severus placed a hand on Remus'.

"I was afraid" he told him truthfully "I was really and truly afraid"

Remus looked at him questioningly. Why would he be afraid? What harm would Remus be to him? Remus allowed Severus to continue.

"My whole life" Severus told him "I have spent trying to avoid interaction with people for to long a period of time. Fair enough, I have been in love. I have fallen out of love. Too many times Remus, I have allowed myself to become attached to those I loved and to many times, have they been snatched from my grasp. My friends died in cold blood at the hands of Voldemort. The people I loved more then I love my job were tortured mercilessly and driven to their graves before their time. Each time that happened an extra piece of my personality and life was chiselled away, not leaving me any chance to regain what I had. That's why."

Severus looked into the fire and gathered his thoughts.

That's why I couldn't love you. That's why I refused to entertain my wishes. I love you. But my love is always in danger.

Remus squeezed his hand and soothingly rubbed a thumb over his palm.

"The war is over, Severus" he told him " No one else can die at the hands of Voldemort. None of your loved ones will have to suffer."

"Yes, the war is over. But there will always be those that continue to follow His ways. People will still be recruited and hurt. I can never forgive myself for the wrongful things that I did."

"Severus! Those so called 'wrongful' things helped us win this war. Your life is no longer in danger. You can live and be happy. Those death eaters that remain will be caught, sentenced and given what they deserve."

For a moment they sat in silence. Each contemplating on what they had lost and won during the gruesome battle. Remus had earned his job back, Sirius had been freed, Harry had survived as did all the others who contributed to the light. Severus had cleared his name with the ministry. He could now walk with a lighter heart then usual. Lucius Malfoy had been sent home free, due to a large donation towards funding the Ministry of Magic. Some say he will always be a dark wizard but Severus new that man had paid for his wrong doings. Voldemort had slain his beloved wife in front of him, since then Lucius was a sworn fighter of the good. He had changed Draco for the best. Saved another soul.

"I want to try" Severus suddenly said.

"Try what?" asked Remus snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to Severus.

"I want to try and work on this relationship. To be a couple"

Remus beamed "As do I. But we should take it slow"

Severus nodded, yawned and stretched.

"I should be going now" Remus decided getting up and also yawning.

Severus showed him to the door and smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss. A sweet passionate kiss that would tie two lovers together, forever.

"Good-night, Severus" Remus grinned walking over the thresh hold.

"Good-night…Remus"

* * *

_I think I might end it here. I don't know. What do you think?_

_xx_


	11. Not a chapter

_If you have received this, it means you have added the story "Forgotten Feuds" to your Alerts, or you may have added the author to alerts. The sequel to "Forgotten Feuds" is now up and running. Chapter 1 has been submitted if you would like to read it._

_The story is called "This Man Has Been Forgiven"_

_Me…waves at you dramatically._

* * *


End file.
